


Luminous

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Kaiju, Miracles, Phone Call, Science Fiction, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: "He couldn't stop laughing."





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr.

He couldn’t stop laughing. He knew he should get up and retreat, but he could make his brain co-operate

The situation wasn’t even funny, but the shock on top of the blood loss was messing with his head.

So Kuroko leaned against the rumble that once was a building, and laughed because what else are you supposed to do when real life monsters start destroying your city and a skyscraper nearly lands on you.

His phone’s ring tone cut through the hum of distant sirens and screaming, startled him out of laughing. Kuroko fumbled the phone out of his pocket and nearly threw out of his hands as they wouldn’t stop shaking.

Flipping the phone open, “hello.”

Interesting, his voice was shaking too.

“Kuroko,” Kagami’s voice breath out in relief.

Kuroko felt a lump bring to form in his throat, “Kagami-kun.”

“Where are you?” Kagami asked softly, Kuroko could hear yelling demanding voices in the background.

That’s right he had been running late to a streetball tournament, Akashi and Coach organized, with his old teammates and their teams. His family needed him to run errands this morning, so he had let his friends know he wouldn’t be there until the afternoon.

“Kuroko,” Kagami called softly, Kuroko focused back.

“Kagami-kun, they glow.”

“They do glow, Kuroko, but where are you and are you hurt?” Kagami spoke slowly and softly, which Kuroko might take offence to if he was in the right mind.

“I am near the Suidobashi station, I was switching to my last route,” he was about fifteen minutes away, “It rained skyscrapers, and it got really close,” Kuroko heard multiple sharps inhales, Kagami must have put him on speaker, “but then the mecha appeared. It glows. I don’t think I am injured.”

“Kuroko, what do you see around you?” Kagami asked softly.

Kuroko glanced around, “Fire, parts of buildings, and death.” So much death.

“Okay, Kuroko, do you see emergency service’s anywhere?” 

Kuroko shook his head before he remembered they couldn’t see him.

“No,” but before he could answer further, thundering noise began to drown out everything. The mecha was returning. 

“Kuroko?!” he heard many voices call, Kagami’s the loudest.

“It’s just the mecha,” he explained as the humanoid/wolf mecha settled in a laying down position, and hatch in right shoulder opened. 

Two people crawled out of the hatch, dressed in science fiction armour.  
  
“Hey, kid you okay?” as they both began running towards him. One carried a bag. 

“No, but I am alive,” Kuroko blurted out.

One of the men laughed, as he knelt beside him, “that’s good, the name’s Nick, I was an EMT so let see if I can keep you alive.”  
  
Kuroko nodded, and Nick began checking him over.

“My name’s Jackson,” the other introduced. 

“Kuroko?” Kagami asked.

“Your friends?” Jackson as nicely as he squatted beside him.   
  
Kuroko nodded.  
  
“I can talk to them and keep them updated, while Nick checks you over, and we wait for emergency services to clear the way.”

He hesitated, but before he could decide one way or another Kagami spoke up, “It’s okay, Kuroko, let Nick check you over.”  
  
“Okay,” he said as he handed the phone over to Jackson. 

Once the phone left his hand it was like the final string was cut, and he checked out, he barely remembered anything after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Until Next Time.


End file.
